teman satu atap
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Di bawah atap yang sama. Terdapat dua anak yang tenggelam dalam deritanya masing-masing. / AU-AR / OkiKagu / Death Character / Mind to RnR?
1. chapter 1

**\- teman satu atap -**

 _Gintama is only belong to Sorachi Hideaki. I don't own anything and no commercial profit taken._

 ** _Warning_**

AU/AR, OOC, Typo(s)

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" pria tua dengan sedikit janggut di dagunya itu menggeprak meja putih di depannya. Matanya melotot melihat hasil pemeriksaan yang telah ia sobek sedemikian saking tak terimanya, "kenapa dia harus mengidap penyakit serupa dengan mendiang kakaknya? Dia...dia..." sejenak pria itu menahan air matanya yang hampir lolos, "...dia masih semuda ini," lirihnya dalam kecewa.

"Kondou- _san_ , aku tau ini memang bukan berita baik. Tapi kita tidak dapat menyangkal dari kenyataan, maafkan aku," pria di seberang yang menyahut membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot. Jubah putih yang ia kenakan menandakan jelas profesinya.

"Tapi dokter, jika dia tetap bersikukuh tak mau dirawat inap bagaimana? Agar dapat membawanya ke sini saja aku harus meminta bantuan Toshi."

"Kita harus bicara jujur padanya bahwa..." air wajah dokter itu nampak cemas ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, "...hidupnya tak lama lagi."

Pria yang dokter sebut Kondou itu berkeringat dingin, "tapi ada kemungkinan ia bisa selamat bukan?" Kondou berucap penuh harap.

"Ya, jika ada pendonor yang bersedia memberikan jantungnya secara cuma-cuma."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Kondou- _san_ , sudah selesai basa basi dengan dokternya? Bagaimana hasilnya? Aku bisa segera pulang bukan?" ucap pemuda dengan surai sewarna pasir yang tergeletak di atas kasur dengan jarum infus yang masih menempel di lengannya.

"Sougo..." Kondou menghela nafasnya, "...aku khawatir kau akan kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi aku harap kau mau menginap di sini sementara aku mencari orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya," ucap Kondou tegas namun terpancar jelas kekhawatiran dari raut wajah tua itu.

Pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat sekekali mengumpat, "aku ini lebih kuat dari segala penyakit yang ada di muka bumi. Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena penyakit sialan ini. Pokoknya aku mau kembali ke asrama sekarang!" ucapnya sedikit mengintimidasi.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kondou mencengkram erat besi yang menjadi pinggiran kasur rumah sakit tempat Sougo berbaring hingga berdecit, "kumohon nak. Tidak, ini perintahku sebagai pimpinanmu. Udara di Shinsengumi tidaklah sebaik di sini. Beristirahatlah sementara dan kau ku bebas tugaskan sampai benar-benar pulih."

Sougo nampak ingin mengamuk saat itu juga namun ia juga tak mau membuang tenaganya sia-sia karena ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia sudah merasa cukup tersiksa setelah kelihangan satu-satunya keluarga dihidupnya dan saat ia bangkit dan ingin memulai kehidupannya dari awal lagi di Shinsengumi, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mengidap penyakit yang serupa dengan apa yang telah merenggut kehidupan kakaknya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda akan ditempatkan di ruangan kelas 2. Satu kamar terdapat dua ranjang. Ruangannya cukup luas. Kuharap kau bisa nyaman di sini," seorang perawat berucap sambil mendorong kursi roda yang Sougo duduki sementara Koundo memegangi botol infus.

Sougo terlihat begitu malas bahkan ia hanya menganggap suster itu berkomat-kamit seperti dukun yang membaca mantra sehingga satu detik waktunya pun tak ia gunakan untuk mendengar ucapan suster yang kini telah meninggalkannya.

"Sougo, aku harus segera kembali berpatroli. Tenang saja, aku akan menjengukmu sesering mungkin," ucap Kondou.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis sendirian. Jadi kau tak perlu sampai sebegitunya Kondou- _san_."

Kondou sedikit lega masih bisa mendengar Sougo mengomel padanya. Meski berat, ia tetap harus pergi dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sougo dan tak lupa sekeranjang buah yang ia letakkan di meja nakas samping kasur Sougo.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan nampak menyelimuti selama beberapa saat. Sougo berusaha memejamkan matanya namun ia tak dapat tidur meski hanya semenit.

Seketika matanya memicing dan kepalanya menoleh ke samping kirinya ketika melihat tirai di sebelahnya mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya ada orang menggeser tirai.

Dari balik tirainya ia melihat sesosok anak yang tingginya tak terlalu pendek berjalan mendekati tirainya. Seketika jantung Sougo mulai berdetak sedikit lebih cepat bukan karena takut. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

Secepat kilat tirai yang menutupi Sougo terbuka dan sosok yang pertama kali di tangkap netra merahnya adalah sesosok gadis dengan tampang malas dan sedang mengupil makin mendekatinya.

"Wah ada anak baru aru."

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo menatap gadis yang bernama Kagura itu dengan malas.

 _"Hahahahah, ada anak baru yang menginap di sini. Uahh apa kau setan? Kenapa bola matamu merah aru? Huahahahah, sebagai pajak menginap di sini, kau harus memberi buah yang di mejamu itu untukku. Oh iya namaku Kagura aru."_

Sekelebat ingatan tak berkesan muncul benak Sougo yang masih menatap malas Kagura yang melahap buah itu seperti orang tak makan tiga hari.

"Hey bocah. Apa kau bisa membedakan antara meminta dan merampas?" Sougo mendengus kesal.

"Aku memang tak memintanya aru. Buah ini sudah resmi menjadi milikku karena anak baru harus memberi persembahan agar kau bisa tenang berada di sini seperti yang lain."

 _'bocah sialan ini!'_ Sougo mengumpat dalam hati, namun sedikit memikirkan ucapan Kagura barusan, "seperti yang lain? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Ini bulan apa?" Kagura balik bertanya dengan sedikit semburan buah dari mulutnya.

Sougo menghela nafasnya, "tanggal 17 bulan November," jawabnya masih dengan nada malas.

Kagura mulai menghitung dengan jari kecilnya, "Februari, Maret, April...oh berarti sudah mau sepuluh bulan. Huh kalau aku ibu-ibu hamil pasti sudah melahirkan aru!"

Sejenak Sougo terdiam. Dalam hati ia merenung, bahkan ada orang yang bisa bertahan dalam ruangan ini? Sialnya hanya ruang kelas dua karena asuransinya yang masih di ambang batas harapan. Ya, Sougo sedikit bermasalah dengan dokumen kependudukannya karena sejak kecil orang tuanya telah tiada dan ia hanya dirawat oleh kakaknya. Sejenak, iris merah itu menatap Kagura yang masih melahap buah-buahannya.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Sougo sontak membuat Kagura menghentikan aktivitas makannya sesaat, gadis bersurai vermilion itu menghela nafas berat namun masih bisa sedikit tersenyum jahil, "hmm, gimana bilangnya ya, kulitku ini terlalu mulus dan lihat!" ia menyodorkan tangannya mendekat ke wajah Sougo, "warna kulitku putih bening gini aru!" kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sougo mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berteman dengan matahari dan itu jadi berpengaruh ke fungsi tubuhku yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Udara pagi ini terasa sesak. Sama seperti pagi-pagi yang telah ia lewati selama hampir dua minggu berada di tempat yang paling ia kutuk seumur hidupnya.

Sougo menghela nafas dengan berat, seperti biasa. Detak jantungnya masih tidak normal dan membuat tenaganya terkuras banyak hanya untuk bernafas. Ditambah ia harus satu atap dengan makhluk paling berisik di dunia, ya meski hari ini ia hanya sendirian dalam ruangannya.

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Sejenak pandangan Sougo teralihkan kala ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Dengan salam permisi, perempuan dengan pakaian serba putihnya masuk dan membawa sesuatu di tangannya --"Saatnya minum obat dan mengganti infus, Okita- _san_."--Ya. Sesuatu yang paling Sougo benci.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Sougo menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam selimut. Nampak kesal melihat gelak tawa dari tetangganya yang begitu mengganggu.

"WOIIII, BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CHERRY BOY DASAR KALIAN BERDUA!" pemuda berkacamata dengan potongan rambut layaknya kutubuku itu menyemburkan banyak sumpah ketika ia terus di ejek dua orang paling menyebalkan-namun menyenangkan baginya.

"Oi...oi...kalem. Kalau kau tidak kuat mending bunuh diri sana! Ya tidak Kagura- _chuaaan_?" ucap pria paruh baya dengan rambut perak keritingnya yang berantakan.

"HUAHAHAHAH," Kagura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya akibat tawanya yang membahana, "iya benar kata Gin- _chan_ aru. Mending kau bunuh diri saja. Dasar lemah!"

"BERHENTI MENYAKITI HATIKU!!!" Shinpachi berteriak dalam tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, Dokter yang masuk membuat trio berisik itu diam seketika. Wajah sangar dari dokter yang menatap penuh aura mematikan pada Gintoki membuat si perak itu celingak-celinguk tak karuan. Mereka bertiga membungkam mulutnya seolah paham bahwa tawa mereka telah mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit dan Shinpachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuh kan! gara-gara kalian," Shinpachi berucap sedikit berbisik. Sementara Kagura dan Gintoki mendengus kesal bersamaan. Kompak sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan seketika tercipta ketika jam besuk telah berakhir. Kagura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Tanda ia bosan.

"Woy bocah tetangga. Bisa kau besarkan suhu pendingin ruangan di sini? Aku kepanasan aru."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Woy!" Kagura mendengus. Ia kesal. Bahkan sempat melemparkan apa saja yang berada di dekatnya ke tirai pemuda dengan surai pasir itu agar ia mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membesarkan suhu pendingin ruangan.

Karena Sougo mengabaikannya, Kagura sekuat tenaganya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha bangun meraih remot _AC_ yang berjarak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya namun karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, Kagura akhirnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang begitu nyaring. Cukup memekakkan telinga.

Sougu seketika bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura menatap tajam Sougo yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau harus minta maaf karena mengabaikanku aru!"

"Kau yang harus minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu jam tidurku. Kalian bertiga tadi begitu berisik!" balas Sougo tak mau kalah.

Perdebatan seringkali terjadi ketika mereka hanya berduaan dalam ruangan. "Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba jarang menggangguku seperti dua minggu yang telah lewat?" tanya Sougo.

Mendengarkan pertanyaan itu membuat Kagura merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya. Ia ingin mengganggu Sougo dan merampas makanan yang dibawakan Kondou seperti biasa, namun ia tak bisa.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Kalau aku bisa bangun aku tak akan memintamu untuk mengambil remot _AC_ itu untukku aru!"

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tak dapat merasakan kakiku."

Sedetik, Sougo merasa bersalah mengabaikan Kagura namun, ia juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia berhak marah karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kagura tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Woi China, sebenarnya Kondou _-san_ tadi membawakan camilan untukku, tapi aku sudah bosan memakan itu. Apa kau mau?"

Air muka kesal Kagura tiba-tiba berubah kegirangan. Bahkan hampir saja ia ileran mendengar sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Sougo mengambil bungkusan yang terletak di meja samping kasurnya dan memberikannya pada Kagura.

"Woah, kau ternyata baik juga pak polisi. Aku kira polisi itu hanya sekumpulan sampah tak berguna yang kerjaannya makan pajak ppfftt," bahkan Kagura masih sempat meledek Sougo saat ia menerima hadiah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagura segera melahap camilan berupa keripik kentang merah itu dengan bar-barnya, "oiya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ini warnanya merah aru?"

Sougo awalnya menatap Kagura tanpa ekspresi, namun melihat wajah Kagura yang mulai memerah dan terbatuk, ekspresi Sougo berubah menjadi seringai penuh kepuasan.

"Uhuk...uhuk...kau...kau..."

"Ah, ternyata keripik setan yang biasa di buat _onee-chan_ ku dulu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia juga ya," Sougo makin menyeringai.

"SIALAN KAU SETAN SADIS BERMATA MERAH!!!! AAAH MULUTKU TERBAKAR!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gintoki- _san_ , apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Dalam sebuah ruang pengap berbentuk persegi, pria dengan kacamata bulat itu nampak menanggalkan jas putihnya di atas gantungan baju.

"Anda sudah tau maksud kenapa aku memanggil tuan kemari bukan?" ucapnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," Gintoki mengangguk lemah.

Pria itu kemudian meletakkan hasil rontgen Kagura di atas meja kerjanya, "aku khawatir lama kelamaan anak itu akan mengalami lumpuh total sebelum..." ia meneguk ludah, "...ya sebelum, kau tau lah," ucapnya.

Gintoki sudah terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang dituturkan dokter itu, "ya kau tau sendiri bukan, akibat tidak terkena sinar matahari, tubuhnya menjadi tidak dapat produktif dan obat-obatan tak selamanya dapat membantu," Gintoki tersenyum kecut, "bahkan cahaya radiasi lampu pun dapat membahayakannya," sambung Gintoki lemah.

Rasanya baru sebentar Kagura hijrah ke Jepang ditemani si botak Umibozu karena tugas negara yang mengharuskan si botak itu keliling dunia. Maklum, detektif hebat. Dan rasanya baru sebentar ia tinggal bersama gadis cerewet pemakan segala itu, tapi kenapa ia harus tumbang lebih dulu? Gintoki meratapi kesedihannya.

"Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan Gintoki- _san_? Operasi pun sepertinya mustahil."

Gintoki berdiri dan menarik kerah baju dokter itu, "kenapa jadi malah bertanya padaku hah? kau kan doktetnya. Carilah solusi!" ucapnya dengan sirat mata menahan luapan amarah. Kemudian Gintoki melepaskan tangannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah atap yang sama.

Terdapat dua anak yang tenggelam dalam deritanya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stttttttt...woi Sadis..."

Kabut masih menyelimuti bumi namun Kagura telah memulai kegiatannya mengganggu ketenangan 'tetangga'nya.

Sougo menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Ya, tirai yang menghalangi mereka sengaja dicopot atas permintaan gadis beriris biru itu agar dapat lebih leluasa kala ia meminta bantuan Sougo. Meski meminta bantuannya lebih seperti memerintah budak.

"Woooooi...Sadis...banguuuuun!" teriak Kagura lagi. Pemuda yang dipanggilpun dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan tampang malas tentunya, ia berjalan mendekati Kagura sembari mengucek mata.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sougo. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa sebabu ini sebelumnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Jika kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu, aku pergi," Sougo membalikkan badan.

"Eeeeeh gak, enggak. Sebenarnya aku ingin pipis aru."

"Ah, bagian ini paling merepotkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya meski hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Ia bosan. Sangat-sangat bosan karena akhir-akhir ini Kagura sering mendapatkan perawatan intensif yang membuat ia harus terjebak dalam kesendiriannya di kamar pasien.

Tapi sejak kapan Sougo mulai memikirkan gadis itu? Ia segera menepis pikirannya.

Salju yang mengintip di balik jendela seolah memanggilnya untuk bermain, "ah, jika saja _onee-san_ masih di sini. Aku akan sangat bersemangat mengajaknya bermain lempar salju," lirih Sougo.

Alunan lagu natal yang berputar di koridor rumah sakit semakin memperkuat memori bahwa natal sudah semakin dekat dan tahun baru akan menyambutnya, meski ia sendiri tak yakin dapat bertahan hingga hari itu tiba.

"Sougo..."

Sougo menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, itu suara yang paling ia benci sebenarnya. Suara dari rival abadinya, Hijikata.

"Woi. Ngapain kau bisik-bisik dari luar pintu hah? Jika ingin bicara masuk kau ke dalam atau kupanggilkan penjaga rumah sakit bahwa ada orang gila," ketus Sougo.

Hijikata masuk dengan membawakan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar titipan Kondou. Hari ini, Kondou tak dapat menjenguk karena kesibukan yang luar biasa menjelang akhir tahun.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk membawakan ini? Kalau ia, pergilah sekarang. Jantungku akan tambah rusak jika virus sepertikau dekat-dekat."

Ingin sekali Hijikata menonjok anak ini, namun melihat Sougo terbaring di sini kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang, apalagi orang itu begitu berarti baginya, "sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sougo menghela nafas, "apa?" ucapnya dengan nada bicara sedingin salju.

"Kondou-san memberitahuku bahwa akan ada pendonor jantung untukmu. Dokter sudah memeriksa pendonor itu dan jantungnya kebetulan cocok untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author notes_**

Yah TBC *kecewa* /kenapa

Sebenarnya pen bikin one shoot tapi karena aku kehabisan ide dan kata ya jadinya gitu *alasan

Huhuhuhuh pen nangis soalnya makin ke bawah alurnya makin berasa paksaan dalam tulisannya dan ngerasa masih ada typo tapi tak tau di mana *lah* udah di baca ulang sih, gak nemu. Kalau ada yang baca nanti tolong kasih koreksinya jika nemu typo ya eheheh.

Oiya sebenarnya fic ini mau diikutin di eventnya **OKIFA02** , tapi berhubung authornya gak maso, jadi ga bisa ikutin karena detlennya yang mepet dan sibuk banget akhir desember tahun kemaren *alasan

Semoga ada yang baca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Love,

Lichy.


	2. Chapter 2

25 Desember, natal ini turun salju.

Masih dengan seuntai senyum yang tak lekang dari bibir yang mulai keriput, orang itu selalu mengulanginya setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- teman satu atap -**

.

.

.

.

.

Natal tinggal menghitung hari saja, sukacita dalam menyambutnya pun sudah begitu kentara karena sejauh mata memandang, banyak pohon cemara berbaris di pinggir jalan dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala. Menyilaukan namun itu yang membuatnya terlihat indah. Jangan lupakan salju juga.

Sougo masih terlihat siaga di balik benteng salju yang ia bangun, ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai permainan lempar salju ini tapi tak usah diperdulikan lah. Nikmati saja permainannya.

Pertama, bola-bola salju kecil datang menghampirinya. Ia masih dapat menghindarinya dengan berlindung di balik bentengnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya ke depan. Iris merahnya berusaha menangkap lawan yang seharusnya berada di depan namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Dahinya mengkerut sedikit bingung seolah menanyakan pada diri sendiri apa yang dari tadi ia lakukan.

Perlahan ia merasakan ada air dingin yang jatuh di pipinya, sontak Sougo menoleh ke atas, terlihat bola salju raksasa yang ukurannya sepuluh kali dirinya sedang jatuh dari langit.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang mulai berlari menghindari bola salju raksasa dari langit itu namun, "Aduh!" Sougo merasakan pening di kepala bagian belakangnya dan seketika ia bangun dari mimpi tak jelasnya.

"Sakit bego," Sougo merintih.

Masih dengan posisi tangan mengepal, Kagura dengan ketus menatap Sougo, "makanya jangan tidur di depan kasurku aru. Ilermu ini kemana-mana tau, menjijikan."

.

.

.

.

.

17 Desember, tepat 11 bulan Kagura telah berada di rumah sakit. Jika manusia normal mungkin sudah mengeluh karena sudah begitu lama harus terkurung di tempat yang dipenuhi beragam manusia yang sedang sakit namun berbeda dengan Kagura, ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"China, kenapa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja terkurung di tempat seperti ini?" Sougo yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Kagura bertanya, "aku saja yang baru sebulan sudah mau mati rasanya," lanjutnya.

Kagura hanya melempar senyum pada Sougo yang sedang mengupaskan buah apel untuknya. Semenjak mendapat kabar baik tentang pendonor jantung yang Sougo sendiri tak tau ia siapa, sifatnya terlihat berubah banyak. Awalnya si pemilik iris merah itu hanya mau dekat dengan Kagura jika sedang ingin menjahili atau jika Kagura perlu bantuan. Namun sekarang ia--Sougo terlihat lebih perhatian.

"Tempat mana lagi yang cocok untukku selain di sini?" lirih Kagura, kemudian ia melemparkan senyum lebarnya pada Sougo, "ngomong-ngomong selamat."

"Ah, masalah pendonor jantung untukku ya. Iya terima kasih," jawab Sougo yang menyodorkan sepiring apel yang sudah ia iris berbentuk kelinci untuk Kagura.

"Ih kok malah kau potong bentuk musang? aku mintanya potong jadi bentuk kelinci aru!" protes Kagura.

"Itu bentuk kelinci bego, kau ini masa kelinci sama musang saja tak bisa membedakannya?!" jawab Sougo sedikit naik pitam.

Kagura memonyongkan bibirnya, manyun, "mana ku tau, aku kan jarang jalan-jalan ke luar."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin di ajak jalan-jalan? Kalau mau ya tinggal bilang saja, tidak usah belagak _tsundere_ seperti itu dasar cebol," oh demi apa Sougo sekarang tingkat kepekaannya tinggi sekali.

"Eheheheh, aku ingin melihat sajlu malam natal nanti aru. Aku suka salju."

.

.

.

.

.

25 Desember, salju turun namun tidak begitu banyak. Sudah lumayan cukup sebenarnya untuk dinikmati estetikanya namun bukannya memandang salju bersama gadis bersurai vermilion, Sougo sekarang malah menatap salju bersama pria tua dengan uban keriting.

"Anggap saja aku Kagura ya bocah," Gintoki nyengir, "lalu belikan Kagura- _chan_ mu ini susu segar aru aruuu," sambung Gintoki dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apaan itu aru aruuu, dan apa maksudnya kagura-ku?" Sougo mendengus sambil menatap salju dengan bosan. Tapi Gintoki semakin menggodanya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang ya. Shuuuu shuu," Gintoki makin menjadi.

Sebenarnya Sougo sedikit merasakan malu, tapi dia pandai menyembunyikan raut wajahnya kecuali di hadapan mendiang kakaknya.

Gintoki dan Sougo yang sedang duduk di pelataran rumah sakit itu sama-sama mendongak ke langit menatap salju yang berjatuhan.

"Kenapa pemeriksaannya gak bisa di tunda besok saja?" tanya Sougo datar, tapi decak kesalnya sangat kentara. Sulit untuk disembunyikan.

"Padahal aku sudah janji mau melihat salju di malam natal bersama si cebol rakus itu."

"Ya mau gimana dia sedang sakit. Kau pasti tau karena kau juga sedang sakit. Memangnya kau bisa menentukan harus sakit hari apa?" Gintoki menghembuskan nafas berat, terlihat asap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya, "dasar bocah kasmaran," lanjut Gintoki.

"Aku tidak kasmaran. Aku hanya mau menepati janji sebagai teman!" ketus Sougo.

Gintoki menghela nafas, "terima kasih karena sudah mau berteman dengan gadis itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun baru telah tiba, namun hari-hari di rumah sakit sedikit lebih berbeda dikarenakan Kagura yang kini tidak berada di bawah atap yang sama lagi dengan pemuda sadis beriris merah itu.

Kagura kini mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif di ruang ICU dan Sougo kini kembali merasakan kesepian dalam ruangan pengap itu.

Di sisi kirinya nampak setumpuk buah-buahan yang tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Siapa juga yang sanggup menghabiskan satu keranjang buah sehari selain orang itu? Sougo berdecak kesal dan menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. Tanpa ada Kagura di sampingnya, ia merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu telah tiba.

Sougo sedetik merasakan sakit di dadanya kala mengetahui hari ini adalah hari operasinya. Ia berharap Kagura dapat mengomelinya atau menjahilinya sebelum operasi agar ia sedikit dapat menepis rasa takutnya.

Meski sadis, sebagai manusia ia pasti merasa takut jika dihadapkan pada situasi menegangkan ini bukan? Apalagi sampai saat ini ia tidak tau siapa pendonornya. Untuk alasan pribadi pendonor tak ingin identitasnya diungkapkan. Bagaimana jika pendornor itu adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang akan dieksekusi? Bagaimana jika pendonor itu ternyata seorang yang--Sougo segera menepis pikiran buruknya.

"Operasimu satu jam lagi nak," terdengar suara serak dari Kondou yang mulai mendorong kursi roda mendekati Sougo.

"Oh ayolah, aku masih bisa jalan Kondou- _san_ , lagian aku hanya mau menemuinya sebentar saja sebelum operasi."

"Ooooh, tidak bisa begitu. Duduk sini atau ku gendong kau sampai ruang ICU!"

Kadang sifat Kondou yang seperti ini membuat Sougo teringat pada kakaknya. Meski sedikit menyebalkan karena yang ada di depannya ini pria tua yang sebenarnya sangat ditakuti dan dihormati, tapi Sougo tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia bersyukur masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kekeluargaan di Shinsengumi.

"Baiklah," Sougo mengalah. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, duduk di kursi rodanya dan berjalan sambil di dorong Kondou tentunya menuju ruang ICU untuk menemui Kagura sebelum operasi.

Dari luar terlihat gadis yang terbaring lemah dengan banyak selang yang Sougo tak tau untuk apa fungsinya itu menempel di tubuh kecilnya, dan tabung oksigen. Ia jadi teringat mendiang kakaknya.

Setelah cekcok dengan petugas rumah sakit, akhirnya Sougo diijinkan masuk ke ruang ICU lima menit. Hanya lima menit. Beruntung Kagura saat itu sendang tidak tidur. Matanya terbuka meski tatapannya nanar.

"Woi."

"Yo."

Kata itu yang pertama kali terdengar ketika mereka memulai percakapan. Sougo sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan di depannya karena ia sangat tidak menyukai ruangan ini. Banyak kenangan buruk yang ia ingat, "waktuku tidak banyak, jadi langsung saja," ucap Sougo.

Kagura tersenyum tipis, "hari ini hari operasimu bukan?" ucapnya lemah.

Sougo mengangguk, "wah, sebegitu fansnya kah kau dengan aku jadi kau tau jadwal operasiku?" ia melempar senyum jahil. Masih sempat-sempatnya saja.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih karena sudah mengisi waktu bersamaku meski hanya sebentar. Aku pasti bisa melewati operasi ini dan akan sembuh total. Jadi ku mohon bertahanlah karena aku masih memiliki hutang padamu China. Ayo kita lihat salju sama-sama tahun depan," Sougo meraih tangan Kagura. Begitu lembut namun dingin.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, kata Gin- _chan_ , kau menyebutku teman. Tapi aku bukan fans mu aru. Jangan geer..." meski kelihatan sulit, Kagura tetap memaksakan diri untuk bicara, "...dan tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama aru."

"Jadi maksudmu kau juga akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan sembuh?" tanya Sougo nampak antusias.

"Um...gimana bilangnya ya. Hmm, ya bisa dibilang begitu lah."

Mendengar jawaban Kagura, membuat Sougo semakin bersemangat. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat operasi agar dapat segera bebas dari tempat itu dan dapat--menemani Kagura? Entahlah, ia tak tau dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tapi yang jelas ia sangat bahagia.

Ketukan dari luar itu pertanda Sougo harus segera meninggalkan ruangan. Lima menit terasa sangat cepat memang, karena ini bukan seperti menunggu. Andai saja menunggu mungkin lima menit akan terasa sangat lama, seperti Sougo yang tengah menunggu operasinya.

Usai berpamitan dengan Kagura, ia pun mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi. Akhirnya waktu yang ia nantikan telah tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Jantungnya cocok dan tuan Okita akan mendapatkan perawatan Intensif dalam seminggu ini."

Ungkapan pemuda dengan pakaian hijau operasi itu membuat Kondou ingin segera berpesta. Matanya menitikkan air mata bahagia mengetahui Sougo yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak itu telah dinyatakan sembuh. Sejuta ucapan terima kasih Kondou lontarkan sampai membuat _sweatdrop_ dokter itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan anak itu sadar dok? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat dia hidup kembali."

Dokter yang mengoperasi Sougo makin _sweatdrop_ , "hidup kembali memangnya kau kira dia mati?" dokter itu ber _tsukkomi_ , "besok dia akan bangun," lanjutnya.

Kondou berjoget ria di depan Dokter itu. Dengan cengiran khas yang membuat orang risih, Kondou sudah tak sadar dari tadi dipandang aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Untung Kondou tidak membugili dirinya sendiri.

Esok harinya Sougo terbangun dengan semburat senyum yang tak lekang dari mukanya. Oksigen alami yang ia hirup tak pernah terasa sesegar ini. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada tuan pendonornya itu.

"Kondou-san, apa aku bisa segera pulang?" tanya Sougo.

"Sabar nak, perawatanmu tinggal dua hari lagi, setelah itu kau bisa kembali patroli," jawab Kondou yang meletakkan keranjang buah di samping kiri Sougo.

Sougo menatap dalam keranjang itu dan kembali mengingat sosok menyebalkan yang selalu merampas jatah makannya. Lama sudah Sougo ingin menemui Kagura namun ketika ditanya perihal bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, petugas mengatakan Kagura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari pasca operasi Sougo.

"Kondou- _san_ , kau tau kan tempat orang meminta permintaan atau apalah itu yang namanya Yorozuya? Sebelum kembali ke Shinsengumi aku mau mampir sebentar ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Yorozuya siang itu nampak sepi. Padahal tempat itu biasanya selalu ramai kata orang-orang. Sougo yang tepat berada di depan pintu telah mengetuk beberapa kali namun, tak ada jawaban dari spesies manusia satupun. Yang terdengar dari luar hanyalah gonggongan anjing.

"Kemana orang-orang ini pergi? Apa memang tempat ini selalu sepi?" Sougo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar langkah seseorang yang menaiki tangga, suara khasnya sudah dapat dipastikan itu Gintoki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah? Apa kau akan memberiku uang? Kebetulan aku ingin membeli Jump edisi terbaru," Gintoki membuang sebiji upil nya.

Sougo menatap datar, " _Danna,_ aku mau bertemu Kagura. Apa ia ada?" tanyanya.

Gintoki terdiam--dua detik kemudian, "Ikut aku," ajak Gintoki.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau bercanda bukan?"

Gintoki diam.

"Hey _Danna_ , ini apa-apaan. Kaguranya sendiri yang bicara akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit--" Sougo mengepal tangannya erat, "--maksudnya keluar rumah sakit apa begini?!"

Gintoki tetap diam.

"Mengapa kau harus membawaku ke tempat pemakaman begini? Dasar aneh. Mana Kaguranya, aku ingin menemuinya sekarang!"

Gintoki tetap dalam diam.

" _DANNA!_ " Sougo berbicara setingkat lebih keras. Namun tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik surai perak itu. Gintoki hanya terdiam melihat Sougo yang merosot duduk di hadapan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kagura dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi surat dari saku _kimono_ yang ia kenakan.

"Apa ini?" Sougo meraih amplop berisi surat itu dengan tatapan lirih.

"Kagura- _chan_ menitipkan ini untukmu," ucap Gintoki terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Sougo yang masih terduduk di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kagura.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yo Sadist..._

Kalimat pertama dari surat itu.

Sougo terus berjalan dengan mendunduk seraya membaca surat itu dalam diam.

 _Yo Sadist...eheheheh, maaf kutulis yo nya dua kali, soalnya yang pertama pasti tidak kau balas sapaanku. Mungkin yang ini juga begitu. Jadi akan kuulangi lagi aru._

 _Yo Sadist._

"Yo, China. Dasar kau gadis aneh," Sougo sedikit tersenyum meski hatinya masih terasa sakit.

 _Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit padamu. Dan yang ke dua aku ingin berterima kasih. Untuk semuanya, buah, cemilan, dan kejahilanmu._

Sougo terawa sedikit.

 _Kau pasti marah padaku karena bukannya bertemu dengan wujud cantikku, tapi malah bertemu kertas dengan tulisan jelek ini. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf aru._

 _Aku tidak bohong loh dengan apa yang aku bilang aku akan keluar rumah sakit dan akan berumur panjang. Karena--_

Sougo membulatkan matanya.

 _\--aku sekarang hidup dalam dirimu. Maaf lagi sebelumnya tak memberitahumu mengenai siapa pendonor jantung untukmu. Aku takut kau menolaknya._

Sougo tak bisa membendung air matanya, ia tetap berjalan, menunduk, dan kini memegang erat dadanya. Merasakan detak jantung yang berada di dalam dirinya.

 _Heheheh, sebenarnya aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat untuk hidup. Seumur hidupku aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, ya tepatnya mulai usiaku tujuh tahun. Dan aku begitu merasa tersiksa dengan sakit yang aku alami. Tak ada harapan untuk aku hidup lebih lama dengan raga ini, tapi aku tetap ingin hidup aru. Dan aku rasa dengan cara inilah aku bisa tetap hidup._

 _Tapi kau jangan geer aru!_

Alis Sougo saling bertautan.

 _Aku bukannya fans atau apa denganmu loh ya. Lagian kau itu sadist. Mana ada orang yang mau dengan manusia semacam kau. Perbaiki dulu kelakuanmu biar kau tak jomblo seumur hidup huahahah._

 _Sekali lagi kuulangi. Jangan geer aru! jangan kira kau spesial karena bukan pada dirimu saja aku hidup. Aku juga mendonorkan mata, hati, dan ginjalku pada yang lain. Ah, aku tak pernah merasa sehidup ini aru. Senang rasanya bisa hidup dengan menolong kehidupan orang lain. Aku tak minta balasan apapun. Aku hanya ingin jaga aku baik-baik. Mengerti?!_

Entah kenapa Sougo mengangguk.

 _Oh iya kau masih ada hutang dengan ku lo. Ingat ya tahun depan saat malam natal, kalau turun salju bawa aku ke sana. Aku mau liat salju aru. Aku suka salju. Awas kau ya jika tidak tepat janji. Hehe._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah mau jadi temanku. Kuharap kita bisa berteman selamanya._

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, China," lirih Sougo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh tahun berlalu.

25 Desember, natal ini turun salju.

Masih dengan seuntai senyum yang tak lekang dari bibir yang mulai keriput, orang itu selalu mengulanginya setiap tahunnya.

Mengulangi untuk membawa teman satu atapnya menikmati salju putih yang menyejukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_** ~

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author notes:_**

Ah, akhirnya bisa nyelesain ini meski lama *menangis*

Alur critanya receh dan gampang banget ditebak yah *sad* dan terlihat begitu dipaksakan dan berplothole. Susah rasanya nulis pada saat sibuk dan dalam masa WB ini *alasan* tapi aku lega banget udah bisa nyelesain ini.

Buat kalian yang udah review, maafkan tak ku balas satu-satu *digebukin* Aku ingin bilang makasih banyak atas reviewnya dan makasih udah mau baca fic receh ini.

Maafkan jikalau ada typo.

Love,

Lichy.


End file.
